


El gato y la bufanda azul

by lenayuri



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al salir de un bar, John encuentra y acoge a un gato de la calle, llevándolo a su apartamento. Todo va bien, hasta que dicho animal comienza a hablarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El gato y la bufanda azul

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el rally The game is on! del foro I am sherlocked en FFNet.  
> Reto #3 - Prompt: Plot twist - El gato con botas.  
> Beta: Mundo Crayzer  
> Equipo: The Abominable Brides

John observó al gato que rescató de la calle hace unas pocas horas con la boca abierta, totalmente anonadado y sin la más mínima idea de cómo responder a la situación. Y cómo no estar en tal estado, si el animal acababa de leerle su vida de cabo a rabo casi a la perfección – a excepción del género de su hermana.

Pero lo más importante: el jodido gato _habló_.

Y John estaba seguro de que no había perdido un tornillo, ni se le habían ido las cabras al monte – aunque tal vez no debió haber bebido esa última copa de whisky. Él estaba cien (bueno, un sesenta) por ciento lúcido como para comprender que los gatos simplemente no hablaban, y que él seguramente había caído de cabeza por las escaleras, o estaba soñando, o tal vez había consumido algún psicotrópico por accidente porque estaba claro como el agua del río Támesis que _el jodido gato no acababa de hablarle_.

Simplemente era imposible.

—Si ya dejaste de hacerte el tonto,— llamó una voz a su espalda, desde su sofá frente a la chimenea, donde sabía que estaba el condenado gato del demonio —necesito que me digas qué es lo que quieres a cambio de haberme dado un techo, comida caliente y un lugar donde los perros no van a tratar de morder mi cola. Esto será mi… agradecimiento. Tómalo o déjalo, pero voy a quedarme.

A lo largo de su perorata, John decidió que ya fuera que se estaba volviendo loco o que todo se trataba de un sueño, él le daría al gato lo que quisiera a fin de mantenerlo feliz. Amaba a los gatos, ¿qué más podía hacer? John no iba a ser el causante de que esa bola de pelos se indignara, diera media vuelta y saliera de su vida.

John se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al minino y se encontró mirando fijamente a sus ojos, justo en el extraño color de ojos del animal, los cuales parecían atravesar su alma, desenmarañando sus más oscuros secretos y dejándolos al descubierto. Se sentía totalmente expuesto.

El gato movía la cola de un lado al otro, esperando. A John le pareció que el animal fruncía el ceño, pero eso era imposible… aunque si todo era un sueño, sería posible.

El médico pensó en algo que pudiera pedirle al gato. ¿Qué podía pedirle uno a un animal parlante a cambio de comida y techo? John no era un hombre egoísta, ni buscaba la riqueza por el camino fácil, así que ¿qué era lo que necesitaba? Observó de nuevo al altivo y orgulloso gato, meneando la cola de un lado al otro, apropiándose de su sofá favorito como si siempre hubiera sido suyo.

—De acuerdo— su voz rompió el silencio un par de minutos después —Ya sé lo que voy a pedirte, después de todo esto es sólo un sueño o una alucinación, así que no pasará nada si te digo esto: deseo compañía. Quiero alguien que se quede conmigo a pesar de mi ajetreado horario en el hospital, y que no me reclame cuando no llegue a tiempo a una cita, o tenga que cancelar porque entré a una cirugía de urgencia y que-

John se detuvo, cerrando los ojos ante sus propias palabras. Era increíble que estuviese desahogándose con una alucinación acerca de lo jodido de su vida, de su soledad, de su falta de compañía. Muchas veces había intentado comenzar una relación, pero después de un tiempo todas terminaban por las mismas excusas: no estaba en casa a tiempo, citas canceladas, le daba más prioridad al hospital que a la persona en cuestión y más y más excusas que siempre se relacionaban con sus horarios dispares.

Si seguía a ese paso, iba a quedarse solo el resto de su vida, y aunque dijera que estaba bien con eso, la verdad era que sí quería alguien a quien amar.

 _Patético_.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo rozarle la pierna y al ver hacia abajo, se encontró con que el gato había bajado del sofá y fue a reconfortarlo, o algo parecido.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el trato, sólo necesito que me consigas unas cosas y tendrás lo que pediste.

Y así, el gato pidió una pequeña bufanda –color azul, gracias– para su pequeño y peludo cuello, una bolsa en la que metió quién–sabe–qué–cosas y se fue, prometiendo regresar pronto. John se quedó de pie en la sala del apartamento, aún con el juego de costura que había desempolvado de su habitación para hacerle la prenda al animal en la mano, completamente aturdido. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y comenzó a reírse, primero de humor y después de incredulidad.

—Estoy borracho, definitivamente estoy _muy_ borracho— y con eso, se fue a dormir con la esperanza de no tener que ir a visitar a Ella, la psiquiatra del hospital, debido a sus fantasías – o peor, que fuera un tumor cerebral.

.

John terminó su turno y por primera vez en la semana, se fue a casa temprano. Pasó al Tesco a comprar un par de cosas para su despensa y otras más para el gato, a quien había visto dormido en el sofá esa mañana antes de irse al trabajo. El minino aún llevaba la bufanda, lo cual era una vista sumamente adorable, y el médico no perdió tiempo en hacerle cariños. El gato ni se inmutó.

Y lo más importante: _no habló_.

Al llegar a su destino, sin embargo, notó que la puerta delantera estaba abierta y automáticamente entró en modo batalla. Con sigilo hizo su camino hacia las escaleras, encontrándose con su casera, la señora Hudson, a quien le pidió amablemente que se quedara en su apartamento, por seguridad. Dejó la bolsa de víveres en el suelo para tener ambas manos libres y subió las escaleras lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible, evitando el escalón que rechinaba nada más pisarlo.

En el trayecto, su mente ya le había proporcionado de tres posibles escenarios (por la escasez de tiempo) y sus contra-ataques. Pero ninguna de sus estrategias lo preparó para lo que realmente se encontró: en su sofá favorito, el que se había apropiado el gato la noche anterior, estaba sentado un hombre desconocido, quien le miraba intensamente.

A John se le desconectó el cerebro, y el desconocido pareció darse cuenta porque sonrió y descruzó las piernas, levantándose con tal gracia que al médico no le quedó de otra que admirar la longitud de sus piernas y subir poco a poco hasta llegar a sus ojos de un color peculiar, el cual casi le recordó a-

—¿Qué pasa, John? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

John parpadeó un par de veces, mirando boquiabierto al desconocido sin saber qué decir. En serio, ¿a dónde se había ido toda su preparación militar y sus nervios de acero? Por la ventana, seguramente.

—¿Qui- quién eres?— preguntó y maldijo su voz por salir entrecortada.

—¿Tan rápido me olvidaste? Una lástima.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente, pero realmente, ¿cómo podría olvidar a alguien como él? John estaba seguro de que nunca antes lo había visto, ni lo conocía… ¿tal vez un paciente del hospital? No, eso no era. ¿De la escuela? No, tampoco. ¿Quizá alguien a quien ayudó en la calle? Poco probable, pero no descabellado.

El extraño se acercó entonces, y tomó el rostro de John entre sus grandes y delgadas manos – _Muy suaves_ , notó el médico– y habló, con una voz de barítono que le provocó un interesante escalofrío en la espalda.

—¿No me reconoces?

Y así lo hizo. Recorrió sus facciones con la mirada, deteniéndose en cada detalle, cada arruga, en sus labios y cuando llegó a su cuello, se encontró con una muy conocida bufanda de color azul.

 _Oh_.

—Esto… tú… la bufanda… el gato…

John no podía pensar. Le faltaba el aire y sus piernas se sentían como gelatina ante la perspectiva de que lo de la noche anterior no haya sido un sueño extraño, sino algo real. Que el gato que había llevado a casa hablaba, y le había pedido un deseo y hecho a mano una bufanda que ahora estaba en el cuello de ese hermoso hombre que le miraba con preocupación, moviendo sus labios como si quisiera decirle algo, pero que realmente no le escuchaba ni una sola palabra.

Entonces, el hombre lo besó y de la sorpresa, John se dejó llevar completa y estúpidamente por él. Se sentía en el cielo. Se sentía muy, muy bien y el médico quiso abrazar esa sensación para siempre, sin importarle si era realidad o no, si se había caído por las escaleras o algo peor.

Por una vez, decidió que no le importaba.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé qué me fumé, en serio. Y este gato ni tiene botas, ni nada, pero ñeh. Espero que les haya gustado. :D


End file.
